Daughter of Ice
by lucillaknowles
Summary: Surviving on the street is hard. Surviving on a camp and avoiding monsters is even harder. (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for deciding to click on my story. Judging by the title, you probably know what this is about and who's the mother/father of the main character, but I promise you, it won't be so cliche or boring. Hopefully. Bear with me! I'm kinda new. So... Yeah! Thanks for clicking on this story! I'm really glad that you read it, because I have some awesome plans with it. And without further ado, this is the first chapter of ****_Daughter of Ice_**.

I shove my left hand to the pocket of my black skinny jeans, taking the extra change with my other hand. I can see people's looking at me weirdly, because a) its winter, and I only wear a black skinny jeans and a t-shirt, b) because I'm carrying a small suitcase to a grocery store, and c) because of my hair. Its _silver. Freaking silver. _Judging by the way I dressed, and how I carry a small but actually kinda wide suitcase everywhere _and _the fact that I ate a donut for my lunch, people would probably know that I'm homeless. And homeless people doesn't usually have that much money, or else they wouldn't be homeless. So maybe they're thinking, _instead of using her money to buy something she actually need or save it for the future, why did this girl dye her hair an unusual color?_

Truth is, I'm not. Believe or not, I didn't dye my goddamn hair. I was born completely normal, a normal girl with normal brown hair. When I turned 14, my hair somehow changed color to this abnormal color. Out of all color in the world, my hair decided to choose this one. It could've changed into a nice blonde or at least platinum blonde or anything, but nooo. Its silver. Even my former foster parents almost had a heart attack when they saw their foster daughter's hair.

That's why they throw me out. Because they thought I spend their money on useless hair dye.

By the way, my name's Glace Blanc. No, not Grace. Grace means something beautiful. It defines elegance, poise, and um… Gracefulness. Glace means nothing. Anyway, I just turned 17 last week. When the snow started to fall down, I started to blow my imaginary candle, even though I have to run back to a place with a roof so I didn't get hypothermia.

I currently residing in this lovely place called Long Island. Isn't it amazing? I'm originally from France, the city of lights, but my foster parents decide to take a step ahead on kicking me out. To make sure I won't go back to them, they book me a flight and show me a map, and told me to go to wherever I want to go in this world, but I have to promise them to never ever _ever _go back to them ever again. Back in the old days, I threw a tantrum, because obviously, I don't want to get separated with my beloved parents and all the luxury they provided me with. They say I have to go no matter what, because they're pretty important in France and they cannot have me as their heir because I will bring shame to the family, so I close my eyes and my index fingers decided to lay on Long Island. Because little kids can't travel alone, they hired some grown up to look after me and my mother say, "_I do not care whether you want to leave this child on her own or not, just take her to the damned place._" And he nodded. And leave me on my own.

Actually, if I remember correctly, my mother isn't that calm. Its almost like this: "_I do NOT give a damn fuck whether you want to leave this ungrateful child on her own or not, JUST GO AND MAKE SURE SHE NEVER CAME CRAWLING BACK, YOU MOTHERFUCKER._"

Yeah. My mom's a lady in front of everyone else… Except me. Actually, I'm not quite sure about the _motherfucker _part. Probably its just my imagination.

So yeah. The guy just leave me on a bus station and leave me with my suitcase and some money my parents gave me and leave. Some of my clothes is the clothes I have since I was 13, I just learn to recycle and make it slightly bigger. But my parent's money is limited and didn't last that long, and I know I still had to fulfill my daily need, so I get a job.

Who would hire a 14 years old girl to do part of their job? Apparently, some people do. When I say I don't go to school anymore and would accept any money as long as it's a valid money, they hire me immediately. My first job is in a small café with an incredible view, and I still work on that place until now. I made older friends when I was younger, but now my older friends has retired or get another job, and I befriended the artist who always stays outside the café, painting and selling and painting and selling. His name is Charlie.

Back to the real life.

I step out the grocery store, biting my donut while I'm at it, when someone bumped into me on the street, making me spilled ¼ of my drink and drop my donut. My precious lunch. "Hey!" I complained.

"Hey yourself. Don't you see me running?" He snaps. He has curly hair and Latino accent, and he smelled like… Smoke? Has he been working in a forge? And what's up with the attitude?

"Dude, that was my lunch. Now I'm going to be starving in winter." I said, snaps back. His expression softened. "Sorry. I have to go!" He says. Is he… Is he carrying a knife? And is that blood on the knife?

My question remained unanswered, and even multiplied when I see my friend Charlie running towards me. "Charlie!" I was so glad I meet him, but his facial expression worries me. Its like he's afraid of something. "What happened – what's wrong?" I asked, but he just grab my wrist, and drag me with him. I figured it was a tough job since I tried to hold on to my suitcase.

"We need to get you to safety!" He says, his eyes reflecting fear and… anger. "Safety? What the hell are you talking about?" I almost screamed. My feet hurts from all the unexpected running I've doing, and blisters started to forms in my hand because I've been holding on too tight to my suitcase. I think I scratched my face too, because a vase just fell down and broken.

"Leo!" He screamed like a mad man. People's started to stare, but he doesn't care. "Leo!"

Who's Leo?

"Over here!" this 'Leo' answers. He show his face, and oh my god, it's the same person I've run into. The person that dropped my lunch and my drink! "Holy Hephaestus, that's _her_?" He asked in disbelief. Ugh.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I screamed, trying to sound sassy, but ended up sounding desperate and sad instead. "No. I got a problem with the empousa!" He screamed back before disappearing into the forest.

Isn't empousa a mythology? And why are we in a woods all of the sudden? How am I even here? It's truly a miracle how I still holding on to my suitcase.

"I'll explain later." Charlie said with a soothing voice. I smiled a little. I'm still freaked out by all of this sudden change, but at least Charlie, my friend, is here. And that's okay.

And _no, _I don't have a crush on Charlie, if that's what you're thinking. One of my co-worker thought we were dating and tease us for a month, and when I say that I'm not dating or have a crush on my own friend, she laughs, and said, "_Oh, I know what this is. You're not dating, alright. You're using him for casual sex!_" Which is way worse than dating. So, please don't assume we're dating or worse, friends with benefits, or something. He's just a friend and I'm glad I have a friend in this situation. Why am I even rambling?

"We're here! Get her here!" Leo's voice snapped me back to reality. Oh right, we're running from a thing called empousa, and obviously, I'm dreaming, but hopefully I'll be awake soon. I've run more than I did in my entire life, and man, my leg's getting tired and my arm's getting tired and my hair's a mess, and I scratched my arms and I can feel my lips bleeding because a branch was in my way and stab it, and I'm tired. This is not how I planned to die.

"Get her in here! And, hey, whatever you do, _don't _look back." Leo said, now entering a white gate with _Camp Half-Blood _engraved on the top of it. Its beautiful.

But you see, the thing is, I'm not good at rules and orders. My order was simple; do not look back. Do _not _look back. But my brain decided to get rid of the _not _and… I look back.

And I was staring at the eyes of the most horrifying creature ever. It has demon eyes, and I ugly legs, and flowing hair, and pale skin, and fangs, and… and… and its trying to eat me. It hurled itself to me and I screamed. I'm feeling sorry for Charlie, but my fear overcome me, and I want to fight back.

And I did.

For some reason, I can feel the tips of my fingertip started to heat up. Which is strange, because it's the winter and I'm in the middle of the freaking wood, covered in snow. But a second after that, pain washes through my body. I feel like I've just been stabbed multiply in many places. I gasp for air, because it started to suffocate me, and somehow the ugly horrifying nightmare creature just fell down, and didn't move for like… 10 seconds. And then it vanish.

Seeing all the stuff I never dreamed I would be seeing terrified and shocked me so bad, I can feel myself slowly losing control of my body and I fell backwards, to Charlie's backpack. The last thing I see is Charlie's and Leo's face filled with shocked and disbelief, and trust me, I do not want or need to see my expression right… Now…

**Author's note... Again!: Yaay! The first chapter. What do you think? Please tell me your opinion about it by leaving a review in the review section, and follow and favorites would be great! You know... If you want to... Goodbye for now! I hope to see your lovely faces next time!**

**xoxo, Lu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Glace and the plot.**

I woke up with a jolt of electricity running through my body. My fingertips still feels weird, and its not warm anymore. Its cold – ice cold, and kinda blue, somehow. My head's spinning. I don't think I've experienced a headache this painful since the time I got sunstroke. Its like my brain has turned into mush. My whole body ache, especially my arms and legs, and I found my suitcase on the wooden floor, scratched and tattered. Fortunately, its still in one piece.

Where am I? Clearly, I'm in a room, but where? All I remember was running through woods with Charlie dragging me and me holding on to my suitcase, and a boy named Leo and an awful creature whose name I couldn't seem to remember. Was that really happening? Am I not dreaming? This seems too… crazy to be true.

I sit up with difficulties. My back also aches. I found some white bandage with red stains wrapping my upper left arm, my right palm, my left foot, my right ankle. I also noticed the one on my stomach. How did I manage to destroy my body? What did I do, running through a chainsaw? And why the hell am I only wearing my bra? Who did this to me? Luckily, I still had my pants on, even though its dirty and tattered.

"I see you're awake." An unfamiliar voice making me jump. I look around to see who it is, and I found a pretty girl standing on the doorway. Her hair is brown and braided and her eyes… I don't even know how to describe it. Is it blue? Hazel? Green? All of those at once? I don't know. She's beautiful, and her voice is enchanting. "Sorry to startled you! My name's Piper McLean. Call me Piper." She smiled and sat on my bed. I can feel myself blushing. I'm not used to have people around me while I'm only wearing a bra.

"And sorry for removing your shirt. You had some pretty serious wounds on your stomach. Don't worry, I won't let the boys see it." She winked.

"How did I even get wounds on my stomach? All I did was holding on to Charlie as he dragging me through the woods." I asked. "Well, before you freezes it, the empousa managed to stab your stomach." Piper answered, and I winced at the thoughts. That thing stabbed me? Why did I not feel it?

"Do you want to go outside? It must be pretty boring here." She said with a smile. I spent most of time sleeping so I don't think its boring at all, but I nodded anyway.

She gave me a white shirt that's too big for me, and together, we headed outside. For a moment, the brightness of the sun blinds me and I cannot see anything, but after I let my eyes adjust for a while, I see that the place is beautiful.

"Yo, Pipes!" I see the Latino curly haired boy running towards our direction. I thought they were good friends, but apparently I thought wrong since Piper returned him smile with a scoff. "Oh, come on, I thought you're not mad at me for disappearing for like, a while!" He grins. I can see dimples on his right cheek.

"_A while? _You were gone for 2 fucking years, Leo Valdez. And where is this daughter of Atlas, Calypso, that you were so in love with? I thought you go to Ogygia to see her and brought her here." Piper retorted. Whoa, daughter of Atlas? What's up mythology around here? I'm clearly missing something.

"Yeah, about that…" Leo scratch the back of his head, and starts telling us his story. And since I just got here and didn't understand anything, Piper and Leo had to explain everything for me. I'm quite grateful for both of them.

They explained how this, the place where I stood right now, is a camp for Greek demigods to go to. Yeah, Greek demigods. Sons and daughters of Greek mythology gods. Piper is apparently a daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love whom I adore so much (but when I told them that, they just snorted and hold their laughter) and Leo is a son of Hephaestus, the god of fire. No wonder he smells like forges and smoke the first time I met him. When I asked them who my parents were, they told me that I have to wait until one of the Olympians claimed me, which is cool, I guess.

So 2 years ago, Gaia, or Mother Nature is awakened and threaten to kill everyone because of reasons I don't simply understand myself. Who knew Mother Nature could be such a bitch? And long story short, Piper, Leo, and 5 of their friends are Hera's chosen demigods and they go on a quest, there's lots of explosions and life threatening situation and emotional rollercoaster and Leo fell down from the ship, landed on an island called Ogygia, and met the goddess Calypso. And fell in love with her.

Okay, onto Leo's story. Leo sort of sacrifice himself, and his friends thought he was dead. But he's not. He took a cure that made him alive again? Sort of? And he founds Ogygia, and since he promised Calypso to free her, he did. They traveled the world together for quite some time (Leo said Calypso's favorite place is Australia), and one day Leo asked Calypso to go to Camp Half Blood with him, since he thinks its time for him to go back home. Calypso gently refused, because she didn't like to stay in one place (which is weird because she has been staying in one place for millenniums, but also understandable since she has been staying in one place for millenniums. See what I mean?) and Leo tries to understand. For their last trip, they went to Bora Bora and apparently that's where she's staying right now.

"Pretty cool, right? She kissed me goodbye when I climbed onto Festus's back." He says with a crooked smile. Judging by her facial expressions, Piper's still pretty mad at him. "Okay. Fine. Whatever." She mumbled under her breath.

"Oh! Isn't it weird that I found you and I don't even know your name? Who are you?" Leo asked, suddenly noticing my presence.

"Glace Blanc." I answered.

"Grace! Cool!" Leo smiled.

"Not Grace. _Glace._" I corrected him. This always happens whenever I introduced myself to new people.

"Glace, with an L. Got it." Piper said.

"Glaze? Like the donut?" Leo asked, and Piper smacked him.

"Not Glaze, you idiot!" Piper smacked Leo's head, and I was surprised to find myself chuckling.

"So, _Glace_," Leo carefully says, taking a glace to Piper who smiled proudly. "Who do you think your godly parent is?" He asked.

He let me think for a moment. The first one that comes into my head is Hades. I was hoping to be a daughter of Hades. He's cool and laid back, and probably to most chill Olympian ever. Besides, I love the dark and fortunes. I don't want to be Zeus's kid, because that means Hera would be my stepmother and she'll dislike me instantly.

Aphrodite? Nah, I'm not that pretty. I don't have multicolored eyes like Piper's, but that's alright. I like my icy blue eyes.

I don't I'm Hephaestus's daughter, too. I'm nowhere near good in mechanics or something like that.

Suddenly, I feel something on top of my head. A little delicate thing. It fell down from the sky, and now it fell into my hand too. I'm pretty sure that my hair's covered in those things, because my shoulder is too.

Snow. Its snowing.

How is this even possible?

"What the fuck?" I hear Piper muttered under her breath. Judging by her and Leo's shocked expression, I don't think this happens very often. Why is it suddenly snowing?

But wait… Piper and Leo isn't staring at the snow, they're staring at me. Like they've just seen a ghost. "What is it?" I asked.

"You've… You've been claimed." Piper whispers.

"By who?"

"Unfortunately," She continued. "Khione."

**Author's note: Because I can imagine Leo with a dimples ;) I feel like this is kinda rushed... Its not my best work. I am so sorry! I'll work harder on my next chapter. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and story! If there's something I need to improve, please let me now. I also accept suggestion! Please review, favorite, and follow... You know, if you wanted to. And here is something to my lovely reviewers so far!**

_**taylorcade13: Hi, Taylor! And thanks! I'm glad you love Glace. Keep reading for more of her!**_

_**selenebeau: Thanks! I will!**_

_**gracehayes: Aww, you guys had similar name! And look, Leo's mentioning **_**your****_ name!_**

**_ariellehuston: AYYYE MY GIRL ARI! In case anyone didn't know, she's actually the person who encourage me to write this story! Sort of like how Phil encourage Dan to make his YouTube video (all you Phan shippers and member of the Phandom, raise your hand), except none of us is famous and popular and likeable and we're kinda flop._**

**_Izi Wilson: Thank you, Izi!_**

**And thanks to ****_you_**** who decided to click on this story and read it! I hope I'll see your lovely face in next chapter!**

**Love, Lu!**


End file.
